Anne Bonny
is a female pirate who operates in the Bahamas during the early 18th century. Beautiful but cold-blooded, Bonny is Rackham's lover, and Vane's deadliest henchman. Her youthful looks mask a borderline psychopathic personality. Biography Background Anne Bonny's past is shrouded in mystery, and the only known fact about her is that she became a pirate in Charles Vane's crew aboard the Ranger at some point before 1715, along with her lover, Jack Rackham. Season One Bonny first appeared on the beach during the confrontation between Singleton and Mosiah. When she appeared to threaten Mosiah, Levi nonchalantly approached her with his cutlass. Levi's attack on Bonny failed as she quickly outmaneuvered and killed him. After the confrontation on the beach, She went to the inn with Jack Rackham and Charles Vane. After talking about the captains plans, she bluntly told Rackham she wanted to have sex, and they headed out. The next morning, she was with Rackham when Max arrived and told him about the schedule of the Urca de Lima, and how she might how somebody willing to sell it. Later, after Eleanor discovered the mistreatment of Max, and that Vane has had her locked up to be raped and abused by his crew, Eleanor told them that the only way they will ever be allowed to do business again on the island is by joining Flints crew and letting him use their ship. Anne is among those who tried to leave to join Flint, but was stopped by Vane, preventing her form joining Flints crew. As a way to repay the cost to Vane's crew, Max went into his services, allowing the remaining members of the crew to have sex with her for no cost until the debt was re-payed. During Max's stay, Bonny became increasingly angry about how Max's treatment by the Ranger crew. She would eventually go talk to Max. She told Max that she must start fighting back and that one time a member of the Ranger's crew put his balls on her shoulder as a joke and that she cut them off. As things progress, Anne began to stand guard outside Max's tent in an attempt to prevent abuse. Despite her attempts, she was unable to prevent Hamund from mistreating Max. She knew that if she were to start a fight, she would be by herself against the remaining crew. Having no other options, she went to Eleanor and asked for her help. Together, Bonny and Eleanor created a plan to kill the'' Ranger'' crew. While she only wanted Hamund dead, one death would have drawn attention to one or both of them, resulting in the deaths of the remaining Ranger crew being unavoidable. Her plain is to use John Silver to convince Hamund that only half the pearls where lost during the events at the Wrecks. They would confront Rackham and Anne, who would give in and tell them where the remaining pearls where hidden. When the crew took Rackham and Anne to the "treasure" they where met by some of Eleanor's men, who slaughtered the remaining crew. During the ambush, Anne personally killed Hamund as he tries to escape. After the death of the Ranger crew, she and Jack return to managing the brothel. While having sex, Anne points out that Rackham is distracted. Jack admits he was a lot on his mind, including the brothel's finances. Unsatisfied, she left their room with him still tied to the bed. She later stormed in Jack's room while he was bathing, yelling about him not talking to her about letting Mrs Mapleton go, who told all of Nassau of Jack's deception. Jack calming tells her that her talk means little, as the only people who should care get a discount at the brothel, keeping them from really caring about Noonans fate. Anne becomes every more upset at how calm Jack is, then accuses him of having sex with Max before storming out. As she is leaving she passing Max's room as she is changing, and they catch each others eye before Anne turns and leaves. After Vanes takeover of the fort overlooking the port, Anne walks in during the confrontation between Jack and their former captain. She watches as he tells Jack that he knows his involvement in Hamund's death, and how he choose Anne over the crew. Because of this, Vane promises to make sure they everyone on the island knows what happened, making it impossible for Jack to every have his own crew or be trusted by another. Vane then leave both of them in the brothel as the realizations of what just happened sinks in. Season Two After being blacklisted alongside Rackham, Anne continues to attempt to run the bar alongside him and Max. Due to Rackhams new reputation, he spends more time sulking and recovering from beatings then actually running anything, leaving much of the work to the women. Trivia * The real life Anne Bonny was born in 1702 in County Cork, Ireland and traveled to the Americas as a young child with her father and mother. Soon after arriving in the New World, her mother died. She was considered an attractive young lady and also possessed a fiery temper. At age 13 she allegedly stabbed a servant girl with a table knife. For her reckless attitude and thrill seeking behavior, she was disowned by her father as a teenager. Soon thereafter she took up with Jack "Calico Jack" Rackham becoming his mistress and partner in piracy. Behind the scenes *According to Charles Johnson's A General History of the Pyrates book, Anne Bonny was born in 1702, which would make her 13-year old at the time in which the series is set. However, she is portrayed by a 26-year old actress in the series, Clara Paget. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Black-sails-clara-paget.jpg Anne.jpg bonnyhatless.jpg Anne black-sails-2014.jpg Eleanor Anne.jpg Bonny Rackham.jpg Black-sails-cast.jpg Image4.jpg bonnylook.jpg bonnyhamund.jpg Image.jpg imi.jpg annebonny5.jpg External Links * Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Pirate Category:Ranger Crew